


La intermitente aparición de Yana Silver

by lowelldb



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crimen, Fantasma, Other, Paranormal, asesinato, homicidio, investigación, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowelldb/pseuds/lowelldb
Summary: Siempre nos dicen que la escucha activa es una de las habilidades blandas más importantes y siempre creí ser bueno escuchando hasta que conocí a Yana Silver. Su historia me perturbó por completo, su única petición me dejó helado. ¿Acaso todos en el pueblo habían perdido la razón?





	La intermitente aparición de Yana Silver

**La intermitente aparición de Yana Silver**

**7 de febrero.** Tony y los muchachos insistían demasiado en hacer un viaje por la carretera nueva. La pista no conectaba sitios históricos o importantes, pero quizás eso era lo atractivo. Asfalto sólo para nosotros y una borrachera sin precedentes. 

Podía verlo venir, a ellos les encantaba ese tipo de festejos. A mí, por otro lado, me parecía muy ruidoso y poco atractivo. ¿Qué había de emocionante en música a todo volumen y un tumulto de personas sudorosas tratando de mover su cuerpo como gusano? 

Absolutamente nada. 

¿Había algo que detestara más que gente sudorosa tratando de “gusanear”? Sí, que los rayos del sol me dieran en la cara, y para mi mala suerte, la onda veraniega no ayudaba en nada. Esperaba a Tony afuera de un Starbucks, era insólito que le gustara el café en un día tan soleado, casi tan insólito como las madres haciendo sopa en los días calurosos.

Saqué mi teléfono para revisar la hora, marcaba las 11:34 am. Sonreí porque aún tenía tiempo, mi turno empezaba a las 4:00 pm. 

—No tenían el frappuccino de unicornio, fue una decepción— Dijo Tony cargando un vaso de latte.

—La falta en el inventario te salvó de la pre diabetes, vámonos— Respondí sin dejar de mirar el móvil.

—Bla bla bla, que tu turno sea hasta dentro de 4 horas te salva de un coma alcohólico—

—No te metas con mi trabajo— Despegué la vista del aparato electrónico. —Que trabaje en un bar no significa que pase tomando todo el tiempo. Me rebajarían de mi sueldo— 

—¿Ves como si eres un resentido?— Tony sacó la lengua burlonamente. —Vamos, coctel-man, tenemos que decidir si haremos el viaje—

“Decidir si haremos el viaje”. Sabía que la frase era un vil mentira, ya mis amigos lo habían decidido todo, sólo esperaban un **sí** de mi parte y pensé _¿Por qué no? ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?_

**10 de febrero.** David, Tony y Jonathan conformaban la tríada demoniaca de mis amigos. Teníamos edades similares, nos habíamos conocido en tercer semestre en la universidad y desde entonces éramos inseparables, a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

Llevábamos un día en nuestro viaje por la famosa carretera nueva y nos detuvimos en un pequeño pueblo para comprar provisiones, llenar el tanque y seguir con el viaje. Según el cartel de madera en la entrada y Google Maps, el lugar se llamaba “Noctua”. 

Entramos a un supermercado y nos recibió un hombre en traje de búho. Me pareció extraño al principio y aún más extraño cuando Jonathan lo saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, quizás lo eran. No le di importancia y me adentré en el lugar buscando el área de hogar, los pasillos eran bastantes grandes e iluminados, no fue difícil encontrarlo. 

—Bien... Necesito antes que todo una almohada para mi cabeza. ¿Eso está en hogar, no? — Me pregunté a mí mismo en voz baja. 

—No... — Me respondió alguien con un tono entre lastimero y susurrante. 

Miré a ambos lados y no había nadie, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quizás escuché mal o era mi inconsciente, no?

Al final del pasillo vi la silueta de una mujer, podría ser la persona que me habló, quería saber quién era. Más para probarme a mí que no estaba escuchando cosas, que para formar una amistad con alguien desconocido. Caminé rápido por el largo pasillo y al dar vuelta a la esquina, ahí estaba de espaldas. La mujer llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla algo sucia, pantalones negros y unos tenis Converse, muy normal su vestimenta considerando que andaba vestido similar, con la diferencia de que yo llevaba una camisa a cuadros desabotonada y una camiseta blanca por debajo. 

—¿Hola? Soy Charlie, sé que esto sonará extraño, pero... ¿Me hablaste antes? — Pasé una mano por mi nuca, me puse nervioso de repente. —Sobre las almohadas para el auto—  


—Sí... — Respondió la mujer. —Por favor... —

—¿Charlie? ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó Jonathan desde la esquina del pasillo.  
  
—¡Estoy aquí! — Respondí sin despegar la mirada de la chica. 

—¿Qué haces? No hables con ella. Vete, Yana. ¡Vete ahora!— 

—¿Qué? No... Espera— Me giré para hablar y cuando volteé, la chica ya no estaba. —Serás idiota, la asustaste. Se veía tímida, pero... —  
  
—Pero está muerta— Replicó Jonathan, enojado. 

—¿Qué? ¿Estaba hablando con un fantasma?—

Jonathan no contestó, me dejó en el pasillo y se fue a la salida. No comprendí en su momento aquella actitud y seguí caminando hasta encontrar la almohada para el cuello. 

Pasamos la tarde en un parque de remolques cercano, todos estábamos tomando cerveza y comiendo frituras, era justo lo que pensé que sería este viaje, una forma de dar rienda suelta a los excesos. El día transcurrió normal y fue hasta la noche que decidí romper mi silencio para preguntarle a Jonathan sobre la chica del supermercado. Al principio se mostró vacilante sobre contar el relato, pero luego de que todos se sentaran en círculo alrededor de la miserable fogata que habíamos encendido, se envalentonó. 

—Como saben… soy de este pueblo— Dijo sentándose en el centro con un aire de misterio. 

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está la mostaza?—Preguntó David. 

—Serás bruto, está en la bolsa blanca del super. Ya deja escuchar la historia— Respondió Tony. 

—Gracias— Jonathan asintió. —Como decía… Soy de este pueblo y hoy, 10 de febrero, es uno de los días más sonados en Noctua. Cuentan las historias que una mujer joven vaga por estos rumbos, su nombre es Yana Silver y siempre anda buscando personas con las que hablar…—

Crunch.

Crunch.

El sonido de las tortillas fritas con mostaza que David comía crujían en el silencio de la noche y todos lo miramos.

—Le quitas el misterio a la historia, ¡Come con la puta boca cerrada!— Dije tirándole una piedra pequeña en la espalda. —Ahora sí, Jona, continúa—

—Todos en el pueblo la pueden ver, siempre con su ropa sucia y cabizbaja, como si tuviera miedo, como si sintiera que algún daño le van a hacer. Sólo aparece ciertos días del año, nadie sabe por qué y si te portas mal con ella, te mostrará su verdadera forma— Jonathan tomó una rama de la fogata y la acercó a cierta distancia de su cara para efecto dramático. —Pelona, con un brazo quebrado, un ojo caído, las costillas cortadas, un adefecio total. Si te topas con Yana Silver sólo pídele que se vaya, firme, sin dudar y ella huirá—

—Ay, esas cosas si no me gustan, que no se me aparezca nada.Cruz cruz— Dijo Tony haciendo la señal.

—No seas miedoso, ¿Quieres papas?— Preguntó David.

Los dos empezaron a pelear por la bolsa de papas tostadas y me acerqué a Jonathan, parecía un poco trastornado por el relato. 

—Jona, si anda buscando personas para hablar, algo necesita. ¿Por qué no esperan a ver qué tiene que decir?— 

—No es tan sencillo, Charlie. Da miedo— 

—¿La viste en su forma verdadera?—

—Tenía 10 años, le tiré piedras con una resortera… Confirma la leyenda, sólo a los que se portan muy mal con ella, les presenta el monstruo que es—

—Pues te pasaste de hijo de puta también—

—¡Tenía 10 años!— Respondió indignado. 

—Ni a esa edad fui así de pendejo. Sentido común, si ves un fantasma, ¿Le tiras piedras o sales corriendo?— Pregunté con un tinte de burla en mi voz. 

—Parece que mi yo de 10 años no pensó con ese nivel de lógica—

—Ni con 10 años, ni con 26 piensas. Ahora le gritaste en el supermercado—

—Sé cómo eres, Charlie. Le habrías hablado y nadie sabe que maldición podría recitar si le hablas— 

No respondí. ¿Podría lanzar maldiciones? ¿Acaso fue una bruja? No, me parece que todos simplemente tenían miedo a lo desconocido, Yana Silver había demostrado ser un fantasma amigable, excepto con los Jonathans de diez años que le tiraban piedras.

**11 de febrero.** Era nuestro tiempo de partir, debíamos seguir el viaje en carretera, aunque yo no quisiera irme. El lugar era bastante pintoresco, con un ambiente de calma, algo diferente a mi bulliciosa vida cotidiana donde más de una vez tuve que limpiar de la barra el vómito de algún ebrio que no controló el trago. Honestamente sólo seguía en ese empleo porque era algo temporal mientras lograba reunir dinero para pagar un apartamento decente, no un cuarto, y entrar a la academia de policía. Traté de estudiar Contabilidad como quería mi padre, pero no pude, deserté en quinto semestre. 

David y Tony estaban subiendo las últimas cosas a la camioneta 4x4 cuando se escuchó un estallido en el motor. Todos acudimos rápidamente, el humo se colaba y levanté el capó, la escena no era alentadora, tendríamos que llevarlo a un mecánico. Nadie había tocado el motor del auto, ¿Quizás estaba dañado desde antes? Era una posibilidad. Jonathan llamó de inmediato a la grúa y nos llevaron al único taller del pueblo.

El letrero decía “Reparaciones Automovilistas Noctua”, un hombre mayor con un overol grasiento nos recibió con una sonrisa, su nombre era Robert, pero prefería que todos le llamaran Bob. Lo saludamos y dejamos que se entendiera con Jona, era el dueño del auto a final de cuentas. Ya veía venir una “contribución voluntaria” para pagar el arreglo, demonios. 

—Carlos…—

Un susurro fue traído por el viento hasta mis oídos y lo ignoré.

—Carlos… por favor ven—

Otra vez, el mismo timbre en la voz. Tranquilo, dulce, poco amenazante. 

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunté en voz baja para no atraer la atención de mis amigos, ¿Qué pensarían si me ven hablándole al viento? Bah, que se jodan de todos modos, ellos hacen cosas más extrañas. 

—Sígueme…—

Ahí estaba yo, siguiendo una voz en el viento. Doblé en la esquina del taller, caminé en modo alerta mirando hacia todas partes,en esta parte del pueblo sólo habían bodegas. Seguía caminando aún cuando mi instinto me decía que algo andaba mal, aún cuando escuché el llanto de una mujer detrás de un contenedor de basura…

Su aspecto era tal y como la describieron. Pelona, con un brazo quebrado, un ojo caído, las costillas cortadas, su chaqueta de mezclilla aún más sucia que la vez que apareció en el supermercado. Yana Silver me mostraba su faceta “demoniaca” y estaba confundido, yo no la había tratado mal, necesitaba saber qué quería de mí o por qué se presentaba así. Según Jona sólo aparecía días esporádicos del año, ¿Por qué aparecerse dos días seguidos? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas. 

—¿Yana?— Pregunté con un poco de miedo. —No quiero hacerte daño, ni quiero que me hagas daño tampoco. Debe quedar claro ese punto— 

La mujer continuó llorando, no levantó la mirada. 

—Dicen que todos en el pueblo pueden verte, eso me alivia. Honestamente, ayer creí que mis amigos me pusieron algún alucinógeno en las papas fritas—

No hubo respuesta. 

—Sí, fue un chiste mal ejecutado, lo admito— Susurré para mí y la postura de Yana cambió. 

Miré con algo de horror como sus huesos tronaron, trató de levantarse mientras sus piernas se dislocaban de forma antinatural, su mano se aferró con fuerza al acero del contenedor a tal punto de arrugarlo. Nunca creí en la Biblia, pero estaba a punto de recitar un Padre Nuestro. No quería morir a manos de un fantasma, mucho menos de la forma horrible que parecía me iba a destrozar.

En un reflejo rápido tomé una barra de metal que estaba en el suelo y me preparé para lo que viniera. Yana rugió con fuerza, su ojo sano totalmente abierto, su boca curvada en una sonrisa tétrica, flexioné los músculos superiores del brazo para asestarle un golpe al cráneo y, súbitamente, recordé el relato de Jona: 

_“Siempre con su ropa sucia y cabizbaja, como si tuviera miedo, como si sintiera que algún daño le van a hacer”_

La barra de metal cayó al suelo, abrí los brazos ampliamente mostrando que no tenía arma alguna. 

—No voy a hacerte daño, ¡detente!— Dije con voz firme y autoritaria. 

—Carlos…— Yana bajó la mirada como si se sintiera regañada, sostuvo su brazo izquierdo con vergüenza, sintiendo que había hecho mal. 

—No me llamo Carlos, pero mi intención es ayudarte. No es típico de mi ayudar a fantasmas desconocidas, pensaría que alguien que lo haga es muy estúpido como esos YouTubers que dicen ver algo paranormal por la sombra de una cucaracha— No podía evitar divagar, si era hablando con odio mejor. 

—En la tienda dijiste que tu nombre era Carlos— 

—Charlie. Me llamo Charles Fey, pero tienes razón su equivalente en español es Carlos— 

Yana sonrió ligeramente, su apariencia volvió poco a poco a su versión humana, era una chica linda. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos miel, tez blanca, era pequeña y delgada, con un estilo de vestir similar al mío, tenía buen gusto. El aliento regresó a mi cuerpo, no era un hombre miedoso, pero no era normal ver en vivo y en directo un cadáver andante desengranarse.

—¿Puedo decirte Carlos?— Preguntó ella con timidez. 

—Sí. ¿Podrías responder unas preguntas?—

Ella asintió y le pedí que nos sentáramos del otro lado de la calle para que no me diera el sol. Cómo odiaba el sol. 

—¿Por qué trataste de atacarme?— 

—Lo siento, Carlos— Yana miró al suelo, jugando con los puños de la chaqueta. —Te vi tomar la barra de metal cuando traté de levantarme, pensé que ibas a hacerme daño—

—Respecto a eso…— Pasé una mano por mi cuello, ahora me causaba vergüenza recordarlo. —Creí que ibas a atacarme, estabas… tú sabes. En modo fantasma asesino que me iba a destripar y a usar mis testículos como gargantilla— 

Y otra vez, Yana sólo se limitó a mirarme. 

—Lo siento, suelo hacer comentarios inapropiados. Sé que no vas a usar mis bolas para nada de lo que dije anteriormente— 

—Eres la primera persona con la que hablo en muchos años, tantos que no recuerdo—

—Y yo diciendo estupideces. ¿Por qué no trataste de hablar con nadie antes?—

—Todas las personas del pueblo o que llegan a él me tienen miedo. Sé que cuentan historias sobre mí…— Me miró de reojo. 

—Estuviste viendo nuestra fogata— 

—Así es. Vi cómo bailaste en bóxer sólo para que te dieran el último sobre de queso cheddar— Yana soltó una risilla y se cubrió el rostro.

—Si, bueno, estaba haciendo un poco de frío, pero normalmente tengo buena delantera— Dije con un aire egocéntrico.

—Échale la culpa al frío— La mujer se río a carcajadas ante mi cara de indignación y sorpresa. 

¿Acaso un fantasma se había burlado del tamaño de mi pene? 11 de febrero, día para recordar. 

—No voy a discutir más el tema—

—No te enojes, Carlos. Era una broma— Su cara se encogió en un puchero. 

—No estoy enojado, mi ego sí— Sonreí, no pude evitar sentir ternura. —Quiero saber, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Por qué sigues vagando?—

—Por favor…  encuentra mi cuerpo, es por eso que no puedo trascender. Nunca llegué a casa —

Yana frunció el entrecejo con tristeza, había desatado demonios pasados, sufrimientos anteriores. Era la primera persona que le devolvía su voz en quién sabe cuánto, mi corazón se encogía cada vez más. Esta chica había sido asesinada a sangre fría y por eso, su espíritu seguía aquí.

—Sé que quieres ser policía, he tratado de acudir a la policía por mucho tiempo, pero todos me tienen miedo, soy un virus para el pueblo—

—¿Cómo lo sabes…? ¿Puedes leer mentes o algo así?— Mi sorpresa era genuina. 

—Las almas que no trascendemos podemos saber algunas cosas, no sé cómo, pero las sabemos— 

—Tengo otra pregunta— Me acomodé en la acera. —Si eres un fantasma puedes atravesar paredes, ¿no? Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas, atraviesas las putas paredes de la comisaría y te presentas ante el jefe de policía? Hazte escuchar si o si—

—Lo logré una vez. El hombre casi sufre un infarto cuando me vio atravesar su puerta, empezó a disparar por toda la oficina. Tuve miedo y escapé—

—Menudo dramático. Veo el dilema, ya sé donde empezar— Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano a ella. —¿Te parece si nos vemos hoy en la noche para contarte lo que haya descubierto?—

La mujer asintió tomando mi mano. La ayudé a incorporarse y se despidió con un “Mucha suerte, Carlos”. 

Las horas pasaron, Jona seguía en el taller porque era demasiado intenso con todo lo relacionado a su auto, David quiso pasar a probar los restaurantes que más le llamaran la atención, yo por mi parte convencí a Tony de acompañarme a buscar información sobre Yana Silver. Fuimos a un museo y a la municipalidad, decían que no había registros porque era un personaje ficticio.

—Cóctel-man, si buscamos la memoria de un fantasma, ¿Qué nos dice el hecho de quedar atrapada aquí?— Preguntó Tony mientras tomaba, ahora sí, un frappucino unicornio. 

—Que nació en el pueblo. Quedó atrapada porque tiene asuntos pendientes o murió de forma horrible— Estaba casi seguro que era la segunda opción. 

—No necesariamente tuvo que nacer aquí. ¿Nunca has visto esas películas de casas embrujadas? La gente estúpida llega de otro pueblo, los matan en la casa y quedan atrapados— Tony tomó un gran sorbo con la pajilla. —¿Con quién estoy lidiando? ¿Dónde quedaron nuestros maratones de “El Conjuro”?— 

—Te recuerdo que no veíamos la película precisamente— Lo miré de reojo. 

—¿Con quién viste “El Conjuro” de esa forma? Porque conmigo no, tus cosas nunca han estado cerca de las mías— Mi amigo giró la cabeza con la mirada perpleja.

—Estoy jugando, idiota. A menos… que te diera amnesia y no lo recuerdes— Le di un codazo, no podía evitar reírme con su cara de duda.

El edificio de la biblioteca se alzaba frente a nosotros, Tony trataba de decir que no era cierto, que nunca tuvo amnesia, pero lo ignoré, ya había pasado la broma. Ahora mi enfoque estaba en encontrar algo que me llevara a la verdad sobre la misteriosa fantasma del pueblo. 

Nos adentramos en el lugar, era bastante amplio con lo que parecían interminables estanterías. Una mujer de edad avanzada nos preguntó si teníamos membresía y al saber que no, nos pidió llenar un formulario de inscripción. No me importaba tener un carné que me certificara miembro de “La biblioteca municipal de Noctua”, pero la señora insistió repetidamente. 

Una vez entregamos los formularios, procedió a tomarnos una fotografía, porque claro debíamos estar bien identificados. No vaya a ser que nos robáramos un libro y no pudieran dar con nuestro paradero. 

—Mira, señora…— Busqué en su gafete. —García. Sólo necesito información sobre el caso de Yana Silver—

—¿Por qué vinieron a la biblioteca?— Preguntó la mujer mayor.

—Dijeron que es un personaje ficticio, Cóctel-man piensa que los libros tienen la respuesta. Yo creo que no nació en el pueblo porque no hay un acta de nacimiento— Replicó Tony agitando su frapuccino. 

—No puedes comer ese batido arcoiris aquí, lo acabo de notar. Ve a tirarlo— Ordenó la Sra. García. —Mira, Charles, yo tengo otra teoría, cuando tu amigo vuelva de tirar el envase, vayan al centro de la biblioteca—

Los segundos esperando a Tony se me hicieron eternos, pero finalmente mi amigo y yo nos adentramos entre las estanterías hasta llegar a la parte más amplia del lugar, donde la bibliotecaria nos esperaba con varios folios grandes. Por lo que podía leer en sus lomos eran sobre actividad paranormal, ocultismo, otros permanecían sin identificación, ahora veía a la señora García como la líder de una secta informativa. La mujer nos invitó a sentarnos antes de proceder. 

—El caso Silver no es nuevo, no son los únicos que han querido investigar, pero siempre hay trabas.  Según lo que he leído y visto todos estos años, Yana Silver no es una persona real, no aparece en ningún registro del pueblo, ni en pueblos vecinos. Un completo fantasma desde antes de convertirse en uno—

—Espera… ¿Tu teoría es que Yana Silver no es su verdadero nombre? ¿Por eso todas las investigaciones han cesado prematuramente?— Pregunté con una nueva luz.

—Exacto, joven Charles. Si no es el nombre real de la mujer y ella nunca habla con nadie, queda la interrogante, ¿Cómo se supo en el pueblo cuál era su nombre?—

Tony y yo teníamos la quijada desencajada. Tenía mucho sentido, alguien debió iniciar el rumor y ese alguien debió tener alguna razón específica para darle ese nombre particular.

—Señora Holmes, ¿Tiene alguna idea del origen de la leyenda?— 

—Mi apellido es García, joven Anthony. Contestando tu pregunta puntualmente, no—

—Yo hablé con Yana Silver— Solté de pronto. 

La señora García ajustó sus lentes, su mirada estaba descolocada, esperó ese momento por años. 

—¡Cuéntame, joven Charles! Esta octogenaria necesita saberlo, he tratado por mucho tiempo que alguien se interese en buscar la verdad—

—Vi su rostro perfectamente, levantó la cabeza mientras hablábamos, me dijo que no puede trascender porque nunca volvió a casa, su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado. No lanza maldiciones como las personas suelen decir, sólo buscaba alguien que la escuchara. Sospecho que en este pueblo encontré un fatídico final y quien inició el rumor de que su nombre es Yana Silver, una fantasma vengativa que suelta maldiciones y te comerá las entrañas si la escuchas, es su asesino—

—Debemos encontrar a esa persona, Cóctel-man. Pobre fantasmita, no pudo probar los frappucinos unicornio—

—No sabemos si habría estado viva para este tiempo, Tony—

—Asumo que sí estaría viva. Nadie nunca ha tratado de hacerle una foto, pero alguien hizo un retrato, no se ve muy bien su rostro, lo importante es la ropa. El estilo de zapatillas deportivas que usa y esa chaqueta la ubican en un rango después de los años 60—

—Sé que desato el infierno si menciono la edad de una mujer, señora García, pero, ¿Usted no estaba viva en los años 60? ¿Cómo nunca escuchó de ella?— Pregunté lo más cordial posible. 

—Muchos años más, joven Charles. Sin embargo, yo no soy originaria de Noctua. Llegué aquí como en los 90, la leyenda de Yana Silver ya rondaba el pueblo—

Hablamos un poco más con la señora García, quien nos dio una nueva luz respecto a dónde buscar y sin duda alguna lo haríamos. Luego de darle un abrazo cálido partimos a la comisaría, faltaba una hora para las seis de la tarde, por lo que debíamos recabar información lo antes posible. En nuestra coartada éramos estudiantes de historia, sólo esperábamos que el plan funcionase y así fue. Con mi carisma y la habilidad de Tony para poner sobrenombres a diestra y siniestra logramos una reunión improvisada con el jefe de policía. 

Richard Lemark era un hombre alto, con una mirada tranquila, podía calcularle unos 60 años por sus entradas pronunciadas y arrugas, aunque se mantenía en buena forma. Honestamente esperé encontrarme a un señor gordo comiendo una dona. Estereotipos. 

Inmediato le pregunté sobre el caso de Yana Silver nos miró como si le hiciéramos perder el tiempo, y antes de echarnos de su oficina, nos dijo que nunca nadie supo de ella, nunca fue una residente del pueblo y si seguíamos investigando, el espíritu de Yana nos iba a matar tal y como intentó asesinarlo a él. 

La puerta del oficial Lemark se cerró con un fuerte estruendo tras nosotros, lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue cómo le gritaba por teléfono al hombre de recepción por habernos dejado entrar y hacerle perder su tiempo. Ahora entendía porque Yana nunca quiso acudir a la comisaría por ayuda, la fachada de felicidad del pueblo se derrumbaba minuto a minuto. 

**11 de febrero. 9 p.m.** Yana Silver estaba frente a mi nuevamente. Su cara reflejaba esperanza, aunque no estaba seguro de poder dársela, había topado un callejón sin salida. 

—Carlos, me da gusto verte. ¿Encontraste algo?— 

—Tengo algunas noticias, sí. Primero dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?—

—¿Mi nombre real? ¿A qué te refieres?— La mujer se mostró asustada ante mi pregunta. 

—No existe ningún registro de Yana Silver en este pueblo o pueblos vecinos. Necesito saber tu nombre real para continuar con la investigación— 

—Yo… no lo recuerdo…— Yana se sentó en el suelo, abatida, preocupada. —Yo no recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de este estado—

—No te preocupes, a veces necesitamos referencias para recordar un evento. ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida como mortal?— Pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Recuerdo que mi madre solía cocinar pasta en los días felices, me enseñó su receta especial. Mi abuela se la había enseñado, no era muy difícil de hacer, pero a mi madre le encantaba— 

—Es un recuerdo muy bonito. ¿Cómo era tu madre?—

—Se parecía mucho a mi o yo me parecía a ella— 

La mujer acunó su cara con las manos para mostrarme el parecido. Ambos reímos, risa que en segundos se transformaría en preocupación por parte de ella, recordó a su madre. 

—Mamá… Nunca me despedí de ella. Salí ese fin de semana sin avisarle, quería escaparme con mis amigas a la playa—

—Yana, no hay playas cerca de aquí, estamos en el sector montañoso del país— Respondí pensativo. 

—¿Qué me pasó, Carlos? ¿Cómo morí? ¿Por qué nunca llegué a casa? Mi madre debe haber pasado buscándome como loca, todo esto es mi culpa…— 

Las lágrimas brotaron por sus mejillas, era lo más injusto del mundo. Querer ir a la playa y luego acabar muerta… No, ella debió regresar segura a su casa y que su madre le diera un buen regaño por no avisarle, sólo eso.

—No es tu culpa, es culpa de la persona que te quitó la vida. Míralo de esta manera, si yo me como un pastel de chocolate diario por 15 días y luego engordo, no es culpa del pastel, fue mi culpa por querer tragar más carbohidratos de los que mi cuerpo puede procesar—

Yana sonrió ligeramente, su mirada expresaba agradecimiento. Ambos seguimos sentados en el suelo por un par de minutos, no había prisa. Mi aliento formaba humo blanco con el frío de la noche, la luna estaba épica, digna de la aparición de un hombre lobo. 

**16 de febrero.** El auto de Jona por fin estaba listo, las partes tardaron más en llegar por un retraso en la producción. Los días anteriores estuve rastreando más pistas sobre el caso Silver y cada vez que hacía un descubrimiento importante, llegaba otra pregunta que entorpecía mi avance, quien cometió el crimen supo hacerlo bien. 

Con ayuda de la señora García, nuestro nexo con el pueblo, la líder de la secta informativa, había logrado dar con un expediente de un caso sin resolver. Lo descartaron rápidamente, un testigo afirmó estar regando el jardín cuando vio a un hombre alto forcejeando con una mujer en enero de 1985, pero no dio más detalles, no hubo ninguna muerte reportada por lo que tomaron el testimonio como una pareja discutiendo. 

Hablar diariamente con Yana también me era de ayuda. La señora García estaba sorprendida, Yana Silver nunca se había aparecido tantos días seguidos en el año o no que la hayan visto. Cada vez que le contaba nuestros avances, ella recordaba algún otro dato, eso impulsaba nuestra investigación. 

Por otro lado, los muchachos no querían pasar un día más en el pequeño pueblo, se sentían “encerrados”, esta no era la diversión prometida al inicio del viaje. Yo era el único que quería quedarse, pensaban que era un amargado y quizás lo soy, pero por mí que les den por donde no les entra el sol.

Esa tarde los convencí de acompañarme a mi visita diaria donde la señora García, la biblioteca estaba callada como de costumbre, los muchachos se burlaban fingiendo que gritaban para que los sacaran. Tony llevaba su frappucino en mano, le había caído tan bien a la bibliotecaria que lo dejaba consumirlo, siempre y cuando no lo acercara a los libros. 

—Oye Charlie, ¿Por qué dejaste que Tony llevara su café arcoiris y a mí no me dejaste traer comida?— Preguntó David. 

—Dave… ¿En serio?— 

—Sí…—

—¿Cómo putas vas a traer un combo grande salchipapas a una biblioteca? Un poquito de coherencia, amigo—

Todos se rieron ante el comentario, hasta el mismo David. Nuestras carcajadas resonaron en el edificio, esperaba un regaño de la señora García, un regaño que nunca llegó. Al llegar a las mesas del centro de la biblioteca la encontramos sin vida entre un montón de hojas rotas y arrugadas. 

David fue el primero en vomitar, luego le siguieron los otros. Nora García tenía la mirada fija en el techo, cristalina, su ropa chorreaba sangre. Me acerqué a su cuerpo, no podía ni pronunciar palabra, miraba horrorizado como tenía una gran abertura desde la base del estómago hasta el pecho, sus costillas estaban destrozadas, sus brazos fracturados, su senil cara estaba roja probablemente de tantos golpes, ¿Quién tendría tan poco corazón como para hacerle daño a una señora tan dulce? 

Se me partía el alma, no la conocía de mucho tiempo, pero sí llegó a tocar mi corazón con su carisma y ternura. Me recordaba a mi abuela, que en paz descanse. No podía dejar de mirar el cadáver de mi amiga y mi mente sentía que esto ya lo había visto antes. 

—¡Es Yana Silver!— Gritó Jonathan tratando de no pisar el gran charco de vómito. 

La fantasma residente salió de entre las estanterías con su apariencia cadavérica, todos retrocedieron, menos yo. Jona sacó el celular para llamar a la policía, pero Tony se lo tiró al suelo, sabía que Yana no iba a hacernos daño, ella era muy tranquila. 

—Yana, ¿Por qué te presentas así? Te prometo que ellos no te harán daño, les corto las bolas antes de que lo hagan— 

Un murmullo creció entre los muchachos y la mujer me miró fijamente señalando el espacio entre sus costillas. En ese momento lo supe, ya había visto esto porque fue justo como Yana murió, no era por la descomposición, alguien fue tan desgraciado de partirla en dos. Los ojos de la fantasma ardían en furia. 

—¿Tú lo viste todo, no es así?— Pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta. 

—Todo volvió a mí, sé quién me hizo esto y quién mató a nuestra amiga. Tiene que pagar, Carlos, tiene que pagar— 

Estaba decidido. Tomamos fotografías de lo que considerábamos podría ser evidencia, tratamos de no pisar nada o mover algo, y como pudimos limpiamos el vómito para no dejar pruebas de nuestra irrupción. Probablemente encontrarían el cadáver de la anciana hasta que alguien volviera a ingresar a la biblioteca, eso nos daba tiempo para que Yana nos contara y dirigiera. 

La seguimos en el auto de Jona hasta una mansión apartada, nos avisó sobre las alarmas y trampas, esta casa tenía mucha seguridad como para ser de un ciudadano regular, y al llegar al frente nos dimos cuenta el por qué. Era la casa de Richard Lemark, el jefe de policía. 

Yana entró sin rodeos, tumbó la puerta con un estruendo, los muchachos se escondieron espiando por la ventana, yo fui el único que siguió a la mujer dentro de la mansión. Richard venía corriendo hacia la puerta con un bate de béisbol en la mano, sin embargo, al ver de quién se trataba su rostro palideció y su actitud de macho déspota se desvanecía.

—¿No puedes dejarme en paz? ¡Vete! ¡Vete!— Suplicó sin ánimos. 

—No me iré, no esta vez. No me importa si traes tu pistola para sentirte macho, ya no puedes herirme— Escupió ella con furia. 

—Sabemos que mataste a Nora García, eres un cerdo. Tengo todas las pruebas, te encerrarán de por vida, mal nacido— Me envalentoné de repente. —También sabemos que mataste a Yana, y eres tan escoria que 30 años después volviste a usar parte de tu modus operandi ¡En una anciana de 80 años! Serás hijo de puta—

—¡No sé de qué hablan!— Exclamó Richard. —La única persona que deberían arrestar es a este vagabundo citadino por entrar a mi casa y romper mi puerta—

—No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez, ahora que mi memoria ha vuelto, contaré mi verdadera historia. Graba esto con el móvil, Carlos— 

Así lo hice. La mujer reveló los detalles que estuvieron enterrados por más de 30 años, relató la versión resumida de los hechos:  


_ Ella era una joven 19 años, nació en 1966, el primer fin de semana de enero de 1985 se fue a la playa con sus amigas a escondidas de sus padres y se quedaron hospedadas en un hotel donde trabajaba el novio de una de las amigas. Las cosas marcharon bien hasta el último día cuando un hombre desconocido la interceptó camino a las regaderas, le puso un trapo en la cara y no recuperó la consciencia hasta que él la sacudió con violencia para que se bajara de una camioneta. Ambos forcejearon, ella vio a un hombre regando su jardín y trató de pedir auxilio, pero no vino a ayudarla. El hombre la tuvo encerrada en una bodega, abusó sexualmente de ella en reiteradas ocasiones y la obligaba a hacer cosas grotescas, sin embargo, la memoria de su madre la ayudó a resistir a dos semanas de tortura. Un día simplemente no pudo más, se desmayó de dolor y él, al creerla muerta, tomó una motosierra para partirla en varias partes. Ella volvió en sí al sentir el primer contacto, y aún cuando gritó desgarradoramente, él continuó con su tarea hasta que ella murió desangrada luego de luchar contra las navajas afiladas.  _

Yo estaba asqueado, Yana no lo contó con más detalle, pero era imposible no sentir el vómito subir por mi garganta. Qué nivel de asqueroso ser humano debías ser para arrancarle la vida a otro de esa manera. Richard se limitó a mirarla mientras ella contó su historia, el hombre miraba ocasionalmente alrededor para saber si habíamos traído al cuerpo policial. La fantasma se enfurecía más y más, estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

—No supe qué pasó después, sólo aparecí un día. Sabía que estaba muerta, podía sentirlo en el alma, el problema es que no recordaba nada. ¡Traté de acudir a la comisaría y me disparaste porque creíste que estaba viva!—

—No lo hice por eso, muchacha estúpida— Richard sonrió sádicamente. —Lo hice para que todos creyeran que un fantasma maldito me había asustado a mí, el hombre más valiente de la ciudad. Yo esparcí el rumor, les dije a todos que el espectro de Yana Silver se me había aparecido, trató de matarme, recitó maldiciones, y la única forma en que logré alejarla de mí fue gritando que se fuera. Te quité la voz, así como te quité la vida—

No aguanté más. Me abalancé sobre él y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Rompí su nariz de un solo golpe, mis nudillos ardían así como él ardería en el infierno. Los muchachos entraron corriendo a la casa, entre todos lo amarramos a una silla, quería tanto hacerlo pagar, no obstante quedaba la pregunta más importante sin resolver: ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo de Yana? 

—Dime dónde está mi cuerpo— Ordenó la mujer con potestad. 

—No te voy a decir, muchacha estúpida—

—Carlos, ¿Me pasas el bate de béisbol?— La mujer señaló cerca de la estantería. —Gracias. Mira, Lemark, te meteré este bate por el culo hasta que me digas. No importa si aguantas hoy, mañana, una o dos semanas, te lo seguiré metiendo hasta que tu maldito ano de viejo asqueroso se desgarre y cada inserción sea un dolor mortal— 

Todos nos miramos en silencio. Sabíamos que ella tenía todo el derecho, ese hombre merecía eso y más.

**19 de febrero.** Pasamos al taller “Reparaciones Automovilistas Noctua”, queríamos despedirnos de Robert. El amable mecánico tenía encendido su radio en el noticiero local donde el locutor daba todos los detalles sobre el arresto de Richard Lemark, ex jefe de policía:

_El hombre de 65 años fue encarcelado con probable prisión perpetua por el asesinato de la bibliotecaria de 81 años, Nora García. Además, se le imputa otro cargo de asesinato, en este caso una joven de 19 años llamada Alicia Castellanos, conocida en el pueblo como Yana Silver, los hechos ocurrieron en 1985. El departamento de policía de Noctua ha contactado a la madre de la señorita Castellanos para darle santa sepultura al cuerpo de su hija tras 35 años de creerla desaparecida._

Tony y David esperaban junto a la camioneta, pronto sería tiempo de partir de vuelta a la ciudad, nuestros jefes no podían darnos más vacaciones. Ahora estaba decidido a volver con más ganas, entraría a la academia, no importaba mi residencia. Si esperaba a tener un lugar mejor, quizás se me iría la vida esperando. 

—Charlie, debo admitirlo, te mereces ingresar a la policía— Dijo Jonathan acercándose lentamente. —Te soy honesto, al principio creí que estabas delirando por el calor, pero luego… ¿Todo lo que hiciste? Tienes mi respeto— 

—Siempre debí tenerlo, idiota— Le respondí fingiendo mal genio.

—Encantador como siempre, Charlie. Te dejaré solo, alguien te busca, mucha suerte hermano— 

No entendí hasta que me giré y vi a una señora de cabello entrado en canas mirándome con una sonrisa amable. 

—Tú debes ser Charles Fey— Afirmó la mujer mayor y me tomó de las manos. —Mi nombre es Marta Flores, soy la mamá de Alicia. Sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste, la policía dice que tú ayudaste a resolver el caso de mi hija—

—No fue nada, señora. Su hija es una buena muchacha, me cae bien, no dudo en decir que es mi amiga— 

—No te entiendo… ¿Es tu amiga?—

—Yo te lo puedo explicar, mamá— La voz de Alicia bailó en el viento, su cuerpo se veía semi iluminado en los bordes.

La emoción en la cara de Marta Flores no tuvo precio. Después de más de 30 años se habían reencontrado, no de la forma ideal, pero tuvieron un cierre. Madre e hija se fusionaron en un abrazo, las lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas, ambas lo necesitaban. 

—Mamá, perdón por haberme ido sin permiso esa vez para la playa— Susurró Alicia.

—Hija no te disculpes. Yo te escuché hablar con tus amigas, por eso metí pasta dental a tu mochila, nunca la cargabas contigo. Siempre supe del viaje, sólo quería dejarte vivir la idea de rebelión—

—Te amo, mamá, te amo muchísimo— Alicia se separó de su madre y limpió sus lágrimas. —Es hora de partir, una fuerza sobrenatural me arrastra, pero quería verte una vez más— Ahora se dirigió a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. —Carlos, nunca te voy a olvidar aunque trascienda, te habría coqueteado si la vida hubiera sido diferente. Que no se te suba mucho el ego, recuerda la fogata—

Su madre nos miró perpleja, ambos sonreímos cómplices. Alicia empezó a caminar hacia el norte y por unos instantes, apareció detrás de ella el alma de Nora, la dulce anciana agitó su mano a modo de despedida antes de tomar la mano de la joven, y ambas caminaron hasta desvanecerse en un rayo de luz. 

Aquella escena lograba enternecerme al punto de querer llorar, saber que mi amiga Nora García había podido trascender y que entre tanta maldad aún quedaba el toque de esperanza, ese que sólo se pierde cuando dejamos de luchar. Alicia Castellanos luchó hasta su último aliento y por más de 30 años luchó por tener ese momento final que vivió con su madre. El caso de Alicia es sólo uno de los miles de casos que quedan sin resolver anualmente, miles de personas que quedan sin dar ese último adiós, y por eso yo, Charles Fey, hice lo único que podía hacer por ella, contar su historia.


End file.
